Shooting Star
by citysinger13
Summary: View the trailer for this story HERE /watch?v reAS1jKS2qg Camille's taken off with her new TV show. Will she be able to handle the pressures of being Hollywood's newest shining star? Or will her world come crashing down again? SEQUEL TO MAKE IT OR DIE TRYING. Rated T for eating disorders, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL. PLEASE READ MY STORY **_**MAKE IT OR DIE TRYING **_**BEFORE READING THIS ONE BECAUSE WELL YOU'LL BE CONFUSED.**

**In other news, thanks for joining me for this story. I hope we all go on a lovely journey together. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

5:45 AM. That's what the digital clock on the hallway wall displayed, but it seemed too busy for that to be the real hour. People were bustling about at the studio when Camille walked in. As she was on her way to the makeup room, a PA with a large stack of papers rushed by, nearly bumping into Camille.

"In a hurry, Michelle?" Camille asked, laughing.

"Sorry, Camille!" the PA squeaked over her shoulder, never stopping. Camille smiled and walked into the room marked "Hair/Makeup."

"Morning, Camille!" came a friendly and enthusiastic voice. A pretty girl with long red hair looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting in a makeup chair. It was Amelia Reed, or as most people knew her, Mia. She was Camille's costar. Mia's hair designer (hair dresser was a forbidden term in Hollywood) was working at curling the long red tresses that tumbled over Mia's shoulders, looking like something from a hair dye commercial—although the color, shocking as it was, was natural.

Camille grinned at Mia. In the one season that they'd worked together, they'd become fast friends. "Hey!" Camille greeted, giving Mia a quick hug before sitting in her own chair next to Mia's. Camille's own hair designer, Eric, immediately started spritzing Camille's brown locks with water. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired," Mia complained good-naturedly. She didn't look anything but gorgeous, however—excusing the fact that she had come to work in her PJs today. That was something that the cast, mainly made up of teens and young adults, had taken to doing. It seemed a lot of effort to get dressed for an early morning call time when you were just going to have your clothes picked out for you there.

"Me too," Camille agreed. "I can't believe it's only the third day of the season! Feels like we've been back for ages."

Their show was called _Blue Creek_. The main character was a high school girl named Ashley Cortell (played by Mia) who lives in a town named Blue Creek (get it?). It was a sitcom, advertised as a teen/young adult "dramedy." The show followed Ashley's adventures through high school, filled with cute boys, best friends, and vicious cheerleaders.

The vicious cheerleader—that was Camille's character. She played Harmony Bates, Ashley's classmate and worst enemy. She was everything that a cheerleader in a teen show could be—super popular, super rich, and super mean. And she was an absolute blast to play.

It was Wednesday, June 19. Their third day of the second season. Only a year ago, Camille had been this close to being forced to give up her dream of becoming an actress and moving back to her home state of Connecticut with her father. But, with expert advice from her fantastic best friend Jo Taylor, she'd managed to land this role. The show had aired for the first time in February of this year and the public had absolutely gone nuts over it. Critics had declared it "Friends, for the younger set" and "the next Glee." They had been immediately picked up for not only a second, but a _third _season as well. Camille had been so excited when she had gotten that news she'd run out onto her balcony at the Palm Woods and screamed it to everyone down at the pool.

Mia stifled a yawn. "I'm still super exhausted from hiatus," she commented, rolling her eyes. "Isn't hiatus supposed to be a break? I feel like I spent the whole time working!" she joked. This show definitely wasn't Mia's first job, like it was Camille's (well, first _real _job). She had been an actress since the age of five, appearing as a daughter on a soap opera _Forever and a Day_. That show had only gone on for a few seasons, but after that, Mia had been unstoppable—she appeared in several movies before she got a supporting role on the show _Miles High_, and when that had ended she'd been offered the role of Ashley in this show. She was unbelievably famous and successful—and only eighteen years old.

"I'm really excited to see your movie!" Camille said as Eric started straightening her curly hair. "It comes out fall of next year right?" The movie Mia had done over hiatus was a super awesome fantasy adventure based on a book that Camille had read and _loved._

"Yep," Mia confirmed. "It's going to be great for sure! All of my costars were amazing, and the director is just an absolute doll. I adore her." Mia held still for a moment as her makeup artist applied mascara to the redhead's eyelashes. "How about you? Was your first movie-making experience everything you hoped?"

Camille giggled. "Definitely. It's set to come out summer of next year." Over the filming break, Camille had been in a movie that was tentatively titled _Operation Meltdown_, a teen spy movie. She wasn't a big part, just one of the secret agents, but she'd been in seven scenes and Camille's new agent thought that the role was going to wonders for her film career.

At that moment, Elena Alverez walked in the room. Tall, svelte, and tan, with black hair in an adorable pixie cut, she was their show's creator and executive producer. "Good morning ladies," she greeted happily. "As soon as you're done here, head on into wardrobe to get changed and we'll be starting on the school hallway set by 6:45 for scene D."

"Gotcha, Elena," Mia smiled, while Camille nodded, unable to say anything as her makeup artist had just started doing up Camille's face. Elena left the room just as Lindsey Clements hurried in.

"Morning girls," she greeted, yawning hugely as she sat down in the third chair. "I thought I was going to be late for sure."

Lindsey was another actress. On the show she played Olivia, Ashley's kind of shy and nerdy BFF. In real life she was a party princess. Her career had started when she'd been discovered in a pageant at age 11. She'd been whisked off into the modeling world and had gotten into acting from there. This was her first billing show (meaning her name was in the opening credits), but she'd played a few recurring characters and had done a couple movies. She was well-known for her ability to party into the late night and still manage to work hard during the day.

Judging from her under-eye circles, the yawning, and the venti Starbucks coffee she was holding, that's just what she'd been doing the night before—partying. While her blonde hair was being brushed out by her hair designer, Lindsey confirmed this fact. "I was out _way _too late last night," she admitted, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"Because the nightlife is what you love?" Mia offered. Lindsey considered that and nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Guess so," Lindsey giggled. "Camille, I just _love _that necklace, where'd you get it?"

Camille reached up to touch the Tiffany's heart pendant she was wearing. "My boyfriend gave it to me," she told Lindsey, a grin sneaking onto her face. "It's from Tiffany's."

Lindsey and Mia both awwwed appreciatively. "I swear, that boy spoils you," Mia tutted, but she said it with a smile. "He's adorable."

"Yeah," Camille agreed happily. "He's adorable." She sighed as she fingered the heart around her neck. "I miss him." Logan had been in New York since the previous Friday. The guys were doing the talk show circuit to promote their upcoming tour.

"Aww, Mia, now you reminded her," Lindsey complained.

"Sorry, Camille," Mia murmured.

Camille waved the apology off. "No, it's fine," she smiled. "It's all part of dating a pop star, isn't it?"

"Oh definitely," Lindsey agreed. "I should know—I've dated three!" The girls all giggled.

"Anyway, I'll survive," Camille continued. "He's getting back tonight. I can't wait to see him." Eric finished Camille's ponytail and tied a blue and white ribbon into it just as Susie, the makeup artist, gave her a final brush of powder.

"You're all ready, darling," Eric said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Eric." Camille bounced out of her chair and gave a wave to Lindsey and Mia before leaving the room to get dressed.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~

"Hold, please," the guest director called out to the actors on set. Camille stretched her arms over her head and tried not to yawn. It was already eight thirty and they hadn't finished this five minute scene yet. Everyone was definitely struggling today—stumbling over lines, missing blocking, tripping over their own feet…

"All right, ladies, take it back from 'whatever,'" the director instructed. That was Camille's line. She smoothed her skirt and adjusted the tote bag on her shoulder as Mia, who had wandered a few feet away to talk to someone, moved back to her mark—standing in front of her open locker. Lindsey scurried back down the hallway set to make her entrance again. The extras all went back to their background conversations. "Action."

"Whatever," Camille sneered. "I just hope you know what you're getting into."

On cue, Mia slammed the locker shut and turned to face Camille. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing, Harmony," she said coolly. Out of the corner of her eye, Camille saw Lindsey come running down the hall as Olivia.

"Ashley! Ashley!" she was calling, slinging her backpack over one shoulder. Camille summoned up her classic Harmony smirk and turned to face Lindsey, whose face took on a scared expression when she noticed who was standing there. "Harmony!" Lindsey gulped. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Just having a little chat with Ashley about the student government race," Camille responded. "Apparently, she's decided to run for president."

"She's _what_?"

Camille shrugged and was about to say her next line when she heard a sound from above her, a split second before one of the light shades fell directly in the middle of the three girls little triangle they stood in. They all jumped back and Mia let out a small shriek.

A couple crew members came running out as Lindsey started laughing, almost hysterically. "Are you girls all right?" the director called.

"Fine, we're fine," Camille answered, grinning as Lindsey's laughter was contagious.

Mia shook her head as she smiled sadly. "Noooo!" she cried out softly, half-heartedly shaking a fist at the grid above them, filled with lights. "The scene was _finally going well_! Why has the set turned against us?!"

That did it. Camille started laughing too, as well as several extras behind them. The crew guys chuckled as well.

"Guys, go ahead and take ten," the director sighed. "They'll fix the light and then maybe we can finally get this scene finished."

They didn't need any more of an invitation. Mia and Lindsey went off towards craft services, probably to get more coffee. Camille was about to join them but someone called her name from behind. Someone who sounded very familiar…

She spun around and…yes! "Logan!" Camille exclaimed, running into his arms and nearly knocking him over. He didn't fall though, and twirled Camille around a few times before setting her back on her feet and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Miss me?" he asked as he pulled away, his nose touching hers.

Camille laughed. "Of course I missed you!" she squealed. "I thought you weren't getting back until tonight!"

"Surprise!" Logan laughed with her. "Our interview with _People _magazine was supposed to be this morning, but Gustavo changed it to last night—without telling us, by the way—so we got to fly back early this morning instead."

"Well, thank goodness for Gustavo's plan changing." Camille smiled. Someone coughed and Camille was reminded of where she was. Looking around, she saw some of the extras giggling and whispering, while the crew and other actors smiled and shook their heads. Camille blushed a bit, but smiled it off. She took Logan's hand and tugged him along. "C'mon. Let's get some coffee from crafty. I'm _dead _this morning."

At crafty, they met up with Mia and Lindsey, who were both being handed their own Styrofoam cups. "Well, what is this?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow as she tentatively took a sip. "Logan, good to see you! Wasn't expecting you today."

"Great to see you too Mia, Lindsey," Logan greeted, sliding his arm over Camille's shoulder. "I came to surprise my girl here."

"Can I get you anything Camille?" Henry, the craft services guy who was still unpacking some of the food, asked.

"Yeah, two coffees," Camille requested. Henry poured two more cups and handed them to Camille. She immediately took a sip of hers, wincing as it burned her tongue and handing the other cup to Logan.

"Gross, Camille," Lindsey commented, shaking her head. "I still don't know how you drink your coffee black." Lindsey dumped a third spoonful of sugar into her cup and stirred before taking a sip.

Camille shrugged. "My dad got me in the habit, I guess. Logan drinks his black too."

"I do," Logan agreed, taking a sip as well. "But that's mainly because Carlos uses _all _of the sugar." Camille giggled. "So what's on your agenda for the day?"

"Well, we've got to get this dumb scene finished," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "It is _such _a Wednesday."

"It's only _Wednesday_?" Lindsey groaned. "Ugh."

"After we finish this scene, I'm not in the next one. That one's supposed to be done before lunch, and then after lunch I've got a rehearsal for the big cheer number that we're filming tomorrow."

Lindsey nodded. "Oh my gosh, Logan it's so funny. See, the episode is about the student council elections and Ashley and Harmony go up against each other for president, and so Harmony performs with the entire cheer squad at the school pep rally and all that. It's great, I watched the rehearsal yesterday."

"Sounds exciting," Logan commented. "I've got nothing to do all day, you don't mind if I hang out, do you?"

"You know you're always welcome here," Camille told him, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips across his quickly.

"Girls," a PA called from down the hall. "We're ready for you to come back."

Mia sighed as Lindsey knocked back another gulp of coffee. "Well, back to the mines," Mia commented with a smile. "Can we all promise _not _to mess up again?"

"Agreed!" Lindsey and Camille said at the same time as they all walked back toward the set, Camille and Logan hand in hand. As they got back to their marks and Logan was sitting in Camille's fancy chair, ready to watch, Mia turned to Camille.

"Oh yeah, Camille, you didn't forget about the party on Saturday, right?" Mia said. "My place at ten. It's gonna be great, Lindsey's getting a friend of hers to DJ, and _everyone _is going to be there."

"Absolutely!" Camille smiled. It was Mia's nineteenth birthday party that weekend. "The boys are super excited that you invited them too."

"Of course!" Mia laughed. "I love those guys. I'm so glad that you introduced us! Oh, and Jo Taylor, she is _totally _awesome."

Camille started to say something, but was cut off by the clapboard being snapped in front of her face. She gave a startled shriek and then joined in at the slight laughter at her own expense. She grinned at Logan before returning her attention to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get up. A member of my college's theatre department was tragically killed in a car wreck this week. I would love it if you could, if you're a religious person, please keep his family, his fiancée, and our department in your prayers as we go through this time.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: This chapter (and future chapters) contains references to underage drinking. If this is something that offends you, well, I warned you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

Camille gasped for breath as she struck her final pose, hoisted into the air by the girls beneath her. All through the first season of the show, Camille had never had to do stunts before. Her character had appeared cheering at pep rallies and football games in episodes, but they had never shown any flying. Well, all that changed with this episode.

She had gone through a three hour boot camp on stunts with a cheerleading coach from UCLA, and the girls who made up the cheer squad were all actually cheerleaders or gymnasts. And Camille didn't have to do any complicated flying or anything, just this ending, both her feet held securely in place by the base girls, one of her hands on her waist, the other high in the air, fists balled. But still. It was terrifying.

Especially the part where they brought her down. That was the really scary part. The bases had to actually let go of her, letting her fall into their arms. And she had to walk away from it with a huge grin like she'd been doing it since she was a little kid (as her character, Harmony, had).

"Ready?" the base called out.

"Yup," Camille said, and felt her heart stop as she dropped into the arms of the waiting girls. She involuntarily tensed a little bit, making her landing a bit unsteady.

"Whoa," the back base said as the girls stumbled a little sideways, catching them and steadying their grip on Camille. "Careful."

"Can't tense up like that, Camille," the choreographer called. "You won't fall—these girls are professionals. The only way you'll fall is if you do that."

Camille nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to. It's just a little scary."

"We'll go through it a couple more times. We can do just the stunt a few times if you want," the choreographer suggested.

"Cool," Camille agreed. "Can I take a quick break first?"

"Absolutely. We've still got an hour before you need to be on set."

Camille smiled and walked over to where Logan was sitting on a bench along the wall. He smiled at her, handing her water bottle to her. "You are absolutely amazing," he commented, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap.

"Stop," Camille half-heartedly complained. "I'm so sweaty and gross."

"I like you anyway," Logan insisted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you a lot this weekend."

"I missed you too," Camille replied, sliding off his lap and sitting next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, taking a sip of water. "What are the guys up to today?"

"They're unpacking and then probably just hanging out, I think," Logan shrugged. "I know Kendall's with Jo, and Carlos probably went off with Stephanie somewhere." Camille smiled at the reminder of Carlos and Stephanie. They'd been official for about ten months now and were one of the cutest couples EVER.

"Mia was reminding me about the party earlier. You and the guys are still coming right?" Camille asked, her hand snaking out and joining hands with Logan.

"Of course," Logan assured her. "The guys, and Jo and Stephanie. James is really excited. He's looking forward to getting to know Lindsey better, I think." Camille giggled and then rolled his eyes. "Of course, he's also excited because we haven't been to a decent party in months."

"Right, the last really big party that happened was Dak Zevon's back in April, wasn't it?" Camille thought. "Well, Mia throws great parties. She threw the wrap party for season one, and I'm hoping she does for this season too. Plus, her new house is _huge_. She showed me pictures when she first picked it out."

Mia, turning nineteen this weekend, had moved out of her parents' house in Toluca Lake to her own multi-million dollar mansion in Beverly Hills. No one had been allowed to visit yet because it "wasn't ready." The birthday party this weekend was also going to her housewarming party.

"I can imagine," Logan nodded. "She's pretty well-off, isn't she? Although, I can't really imagine living in such a huge place. Hell, the crib practically feels like a mansion to us. The Palm Woods is awesome, why would anyone live anywhere else?"

Camille gave a tight-lipped smile and shrugged good-naturedly. Sure, his apartment was fantastic. But the guys seemed to always forget that their apartment was the _only _apartment like that in the entire building. All the other ones were small one- or two-bedroom places. No swirly slides, no cool painted walls…heck, the guys' apartment had two floors!

And ever since her dad had left a few months ago, moving back to Connecticut, her apartment had felt even sadder. She was an adult, her dad had said, who had a fantastic job, a great income, and tons of friends. She didn't need her old dad around did she?

Well, no, she didn't, she thought. But it sure was lonely staring at blank white walls after a long day at work. She couldn't spend all her time at the guys' place, not with Mama Knight still living there (Katie had put up such a fuss about the thought of going back to Minnesota, that they'd decided to stay on in California for a while).

"Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?" Camille asked.

"Sure," Logan agreed, sounding surprised. "But I thought you'd want to spend some time with Rachel."

Camille was confused. "Why would I especially want to spend time with Rachel?" she asked.

Logan's eyes widened and his face fell. "Oh no…she hasn't told you."

"Told me what?!"

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"I can't believe this," Camille sobbed, holding her curly-haired friend close. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you," Rachel sobbed back, equally sad. "I couldn't find the right way to tell you."

Camille pulled away with a sniff and stared around Rachel's living room. The place was packed into boxes. Camille couldn't even count how many evenings had been spent here, her and Rachel and Jo and Stephanie and sometimes even Lucy. And now it was all gone.

"But why?" Camille wailed. "Why would you want to go back home?"

Rachel sniffed and pulled Camille onto the couch with her. Camille grabbed a tissue from a box on the end table and blew her nose noisily.

"It's just over, Camille," Rachel told her. "I know I don't have a future as an actress. I'm not good enough."

"That's not true!" Camille interrupted.

"Camille, yes it is," Rachel said with a smile. "And I don't _love _it enough." That shut Camille up. "You _love _acting. You can't imagine doing anything else. Well…I can. I can imagine doing lots of things. I came out here to try a teenager's dream of being famous. And it didn't work out. And Camille, _I'm okay with it_." Rachel said this last sentence firmly and surely, grabbing Camille's hand and staring her deep in the eyes.

"But what are you going to do?" Camille asked. "What is there back in Texas?"

Rachel smiled slyly. "I'm going to college. I got accepted to University of Texas in Austin."

Camille's eyes widened. "Rachel that's great! Congratulations!" She engulfed her friend in another hug, this one happy and cheerful, the girls giggling. However, the happiness only last a few moments before they were tearing up and hugging again.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"Hey there Camille," the wardrobe master, Beth, greeted as Camille walked in the door, fresh from hair and makeup. "I've got your uniform set aside here, if you want to change."

Camille offered a weak smile and hid a large yawn behind her hand. "Thanks, Beth," she mumbled, blindly grabbing the familiar blue and white uniform from a rack and stumbling off to the dressing area in the back of the room. Friday morning, 8 AM. A fairly late call time, in all actuality. But she'd been up so late the night before, her and the girls. Rachel was leaving this morning for Texas. So she, Camille, Jo, Lucy, and Stephanie had all stayed in Lucy's apartment drinking wine and reminiscing and crying—a lot.

Camille hadn't had much to drink, but she definitely had woken up with a bit of a headache that morning, and it hadn't quite gone yet. She grumbled to herself, trying to avoid thinking about how one of her close friends was driving out of California _forever_, right at this very moment. Slipping out of her sweatpants, Camille stepped into the uniform miniskirt and pulled it up.

It put up resistance going over her thighs. Camille felt her breath catch in her throat and her heartbeat quicken. She reached to the back of the skirt and desperately grabbed the zipper, praying with all her might.

Nope. Not even close. The skirt was _way _too small.

_How is that possible?_ Camille flipped out internally. _I wore this for the scene on Wednesday. It fit perfectly. _

Camille took off the skirt and poked her head out of the changing area. "Beth?" she called. The wardrobe manager came scurrying over. "Beth, I think…this skirt doesn't fit."

Beth, looking puzzled, took the skirt and looked inside at the tag. "Oh goodness, I gave you the wrong one darling!" she cried. "This is Emma's skirt." Emma was one of the cheerleaders that made up the squad. "I'm so sorry, darling, I must have mixed them up. So many uniforms this week, I got a little confused."

"What size is that one?" Camille asked tentatively.

"0," Beth said, putting the uniform on a rack full of other identical ones. She flipped through the rack until she pulled one out. "Here, _this _one is yours. It got mixed up because alterations were being done."

Camille took it meekly. "Thanks," she murmured absently, disappearing back into the dressing area. She couldn't help but peek at the tag—just to make sure it really was hers, she told herself. There, it was labeled. _Camille Roberts—Harmony Bates._ And, beneath that, she read with a sinking heart. _Size 4._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

The knock on her door startled Camille as she stared into the hall mirror, reapplying lipstick to her already perfectly scarlet lips. "Camille, it's me," she heard Logan call from the other side.

"Coming!" Camille answered, giving her curly hair a final tousle and grabbing her bag. A final glance in the mirror and she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend waiting for her.

She smiled as she looked at him. Logan was standing in front of her, wearing dark denim jeans, with a Maroon 5 t-shirt that she recalled having seen on James a couple times, with a black vest over it. _Not _a sweater vest, she noted with some surprise, a real vest. He looked absolutely charming and ready to party.

"Hey," he greeted with a special smile, kissing her on the cheek. "You look great!"

Camille smiled, glancing down at her outfit. She'd had it picked out since Mia had told her about the party, but had been fretting all day about whether to wear it or not. She was wearing a very short, black lace dress, with three-quarter sleeves. On her feet she was wearing fabulous red heels that she knew she'd be taking off before the night was over. Paired with her messy curls and red lipstick, she felt the look was very sexy but still classy.

"Thanks," Camille said, slipping a hand into his and shutting the door as she stepped into the hall. "You look great too."

"The guys and Jo and Stephanie are waiting in the limo outside," Logan told her as they walked to the elevator.

"Glad you don't have to DD?" Camille teased.

"Um, _yes_," he agreed, not feeling any shame. "Benefit five million of being a celebrity and going to a party—you can get a totally sober limo driver to take you home." Camille laughed. "I'm serious!" Logan objected. "Do you realize how many times I've drawn the short straw to DD? They fixed it, I swear."

"I'm sure," Camille agreed, slipping her arm through his instead as the elevator arrived at the bottom floor. A Saturday night in LA, the lobby was basically deserted. As they passed by Bitters' desk, a sudden burst of flashing lights made Camille jump, wobbling in her heels.

Logan caught her before she toppled right over, stepping in front of her and shielding her protectively. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. Camille blinked as spots cleared from her vision and Bitters, along with two paparazzi, came into view. "You can't take pictures on hotel property," Logan pointed out angrily to the photographers.

"We can if we get permission from the hotel manager," one paparazzo pointed out, grinning rudely. "Which we have."

Looking incredulous, Logan glared at Bitters. "What?! Bitters, we have a confidentiality agreement, remember?"

Bitters seemed to consider this and then shrugged. "He's right guys," he told the surprised paps. "You can't take pictures of Logan on the property. Only Camille."

"What?" Camille exclaimed. Logan remained in front of her, holding her behind him protectively. "Bitters, that's not fair."

"Bring me a confidentiality agreement and then we'll talk," Bitters sneered. "I'm in this for money sweetheart, and these guys pay a _lot _to be allowed to take pictures of you at home."

"That's…I…" Camille sputtered. Logan surprised her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pushing her head down, and guided her out of the lobby a bit forcefully.

"C'mon, we're leaving," he said gruffly, not sounding himself. Camille stumbled as she struggled to keep up with him. They rushed to the limo and quickly got in, the driver closing the door firmly behind him.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, looking concerned by the pair's abrupt and stressed entrance.

Logan explained what had just happened in the lobby. "What?" Stephanie exclaimed. "That's ridiculous. Can he do that?"

"He _did _start doing those stupid tours for a while, right after we got to be famous," Carlos mused.

"Yeah, and that was when Kelly had the lawyers draw up the confidentiality agreement, so we could keep living in the crib," James reminded him.

"Yeah, my manager had me get one too," Jo commented. "Well, actually, she wanted me and my dad to move to Bel Air or something, but after you guys said it was so awful…" Jo trailed off and gave a noncommittal headshake. "I decided to just stay. I hate moving anyway, and so does my dad."

"So that's all I have to do?" Camille asked shakily.

"Yeah, get him to sign one, he'll jack up your rent, and you're good to go," James said happily.

"Wait, what?" Camille interrupted. "He'll make rent higher? Why?"

"Because that's what he does in exchange for confidentiality agreements," Kendall said with an eye roll.

"But the rent on my apartment is already overpriced," Camille blurted. "I live in a jank-ass two-bedroom dump and he's going to charge even _more _for it?"

Everyone was struck silent for a moment by Camille's outburst and she immediately blushed, realizing how it had sounded.

"I didn't know you were so unhappy with the Palm Woods, Camille," Jo finally said shakily.

"I'm not," Camille immediately said. "Never mind. Never mind apartments and confidentiality agreements and paparazzi. Let's just have fun tonight."

Everyone readily agreed.

~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"Mia!" Camille grabbed her redheaded costar in a tight embrace as she came up to them in the expansive foyer of her mansion.

"Hey Cami!" Mia squealed, squeezing Camille back. She gave a wave to everyone else, and thanked their chorus of 'happy birthday.' "I'm so excited you're here, I was just about to text you."

"We got held up," Camille said, wincing at the memory of the photographers in the lobby. Mia noticed.

"So, my brother's mixing drinks if you guys want anything," Mia told the group. "There's also bottles of beer and stuff. The party room is just down the hall and to the left." The rest of the guys walked off. "Logan," Mia said, when Camille's boyfriend stayed behind. "You don't mind if I steal Camille away for a while, do you? Girl talk," she added, by way of explanation, hooking her arm through Camille's.

"Sure," Logan said, smiling a little uncertainly at Camille. "Cam, should I grab you a drink?"

"Okay," Camille agreed. "I'll meet you in a little while." Logan left off down the hall to join the others.

Mia led Camille off into another room. "I'm going to give you the grand tour before we go to the party," Mia said happily. "And you're going to tell me what's bugging you."

"Nothing's bugging me, Mia," Camille said with a smile. "Just…normal, everyday issues. Nothing that you need to worry about on your birthday."

"Oh, but if it's bothering you, it'll bother me too," Mia insisted, absolutely cheerfully. "This is the main dining room."

Camille looked in awe at the formal dining area, the hardwood floors shining and the walls a blinding shade of white. The long table had eight chairs around it. She barely had a chance to glance at some of the artwork on the walls before Mia was whisking her into the adjoining kitchen, where Mia produced two ice-cold Mike's Hard Lemonades from the fridge—knowing that it was one of Camille's favorite drinks.

After spending the appropriate amount of time praising the stainless steel appliances and sleek granite counters of the kitchen, Camille and Mia then saw the home theater (which had some of Mia's favorite movies playing all night for when people wanted a break from dancing), the first living room, and the two downstairs bathrooms. Somewhere along this tour of the ground floor, Mia, in her kind and cheerful insistence, had gotten Camille to explain the whole story of what had happened at the Palm Woods.

"…and basically, if I want Bitters to sign a confidentiality agreement, he's going to make my rent even higher," Camille complained, finding herself speaking so quickly even she was having trouble hearing herself. Mia shook her head in disgust as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"That's ridiculous," Mia muttered. "No offense, but I've seen your apartment. It's not a place for someone like you."

"The Palm Woods isn't a bad place," Camille allowed, taking a sip from her drink that was already almost gone. "The guys have a great place. And it's a fantastic place for people who are trying to make it."

"But you're _not _trying to make it, you already have," Mia insisted. She paused as she opened a set of double doors. "This is my room."

Camille gasped at the sight. It was gorgeous, with green walls and soft white carpet. There was a platform bed piled with soft-looking pillows set at an angle in a corner. Her vanity table was dainty and beautiful, placed next to a set of French doors that could only lead to Mia's closet. There was a small, white leather love seat place across from the large plasma screen on the wall. A glass coffee table was directly beneath the plasma, holding the DVD/Blu Ray player for the TV. Lots of artwork adorned the walls, particularly things featuring Audrey Hepburn (Mia's favorite).

"Wow, Mia, this is…wow," Camille said with a giggle.

"Right though? It's amazing." Mia gushed, which made Camille smile. It was one of the things she liked about Mia—she was always honest about how she felt, to hell with pretending false modesty.

Mia grabbed Camille's hand and dragged her through a quick tour of the upstairs, which included a second living room, a study/library, an exercise room (complete with yoga mats and a full set of weights), and an expansive balcony that overlooked the backyard which had a _huge_, glittering pool with a cascading waterfall and hot tub. People were all around out there, having fun at the party. Camille smiled down at the scene for a few moments before Mia tugged her away again.

"There's one more thing I want to show you," Mia said, pulling Camille back down the hallway. She went to a door that they had passed by earlier. Camille had assumed it was just a closet or something unimportant. Mia grinned at Camille, opening the door.

Camille peeked in. The room was large, but empty. The walls were a plain white, and the floors were the same soft carpet that was in Mia's room. A door on one end of the room stood open, showing a peek of an impressive-looking bathroom, while a set of French doors like the ones in Mia's bedroom stood wide open, giving sight of a _huge _walk-in closet. Camille wandered into the room. She looked out one of the huge windows—it offered a beautiful view of the backyard and the pool.

Chuckling once softly, Camille turned back to Mia. "Why do you have an empty room? Can't decide what to do with this one?"

Mia seemed to consider what she was going to say for a moment, and then gave one of her cheeky smiles. "Well, it's like what you were saying, about living alone," she began, wandering over to join Camille. "You know…you're finally an adult, ready to live on your own, you leave your parents, and suddenly…you realize you've never lived on your own before." Camille nodded, taking the final sip from her bottle.

"But you're not _afraid_ to live alone," Mia continued. "You just realize it's so damn _lonely_. And then…well…you think that maybe a roommate is the way to go."

Camille slowly started to realize what Mia was insinuating and she couldn't help but feel a grin growing on her face. "Mia, what are you getting at?"

Mia smiled and giggled. She grabbed Camille's hand and squeezed in a friendly gesture. "Camille," she said. "I wouldn't want to have any roommate but you. You want to leave the Palm Woods and come live here?"

She looked expectantly at Camille, waiting an answer with her smiling, sunny face.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some sexually suggestive themes, as well as underage alcohol use.**

Camille didn't quite know what to say. The offer was so unreal, so unexpected, so…so _perfect_, she was floored.

Mia grinned nervously. "If you're nervous about rent or anything, I'm a reasonable person," she said in the stunned silence Camille had lapsed into. "Besides, you gotta remember that contract negotiation you and I were talking about, right? You told me they bumped up your pay-per-episode. So you got this." Mia held her hands out to the sides, in a meek presentational shrug. "Well?"

Camille finally found her voice. "Yes!" she exclaimed, her voice halfway between a shriek and a gasp. "Yes, absolutely! I'd love to!" With a squeal that was immediately matched by Mia, Camille grabbed her redheaded friend in a tight hug.

"Great!" Mia smiled, pulling away, linking her arm through Camille's. "You can move in as soon as you want. For now, I think I should make an appearance at my own party, right?"

"Yeah," Camille agreed, her head still spinning. She was going to live with Mia, a girl who had become one of her best friends. She didn't have to spend anymore lonely evenings by herself in an apartment with rundown appliances and cable that was always going out.

They got downstairs to the party room. The room had originally been the living room, Mia explained. But she had immediately made it into her party paradise, turning the "downstairs bedroom" into her downstairs living room instead.

And was the party room worth it! With sleek wooden floors, it had a perfect dance floor. Mia had gotten LED and strobe lights installed. Multicolored streaks of light lit the room and Camille blinked as her eyes adjusted to the scene. Over on the far side of the room she could see where the DJ was set up, and on the wall to her right there was a small bar area. Camille recognized Brandon, Mia's older brother, making drinks for people who asked. Other people were getting and making their own drinks as well. The room was packed with people. Mia knew a lot of people.

Mia squeezed Camille's arms. "I'm gonna go mingle for a while!" she shouted to be heard above the pumping music. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay!" Camille shouted back. No sooner than Mia had left, Camille found Logan by her side.

"Hey!" Logan greeted her. He handed her a cup. "It's rum and coke."

Camille took it. "Thanks," she said, the realization of what had happened creeping into her mind. She had just agreed to move in with Mia—_without _talking to Logan about it first. _Well, it's not like I live with Logan or anything_, Camille told her sneaking conscience. _It's my decision where I live or not. Besides, Logan and I can hang out here just as well as the Palm Woods._

With that, Camille took a large drink and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him out to the dance floor.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

After dancing for a couple songs, Camille and Logan got more to drink from the bar. While they were wandering through the party, mingling, Camille noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She nudged Logan and pointed over to the corner where James was locked in a fierce makeout session with none other than Lindsey.

"Well, that didn't take long," was all Logan had to say on that matter, grinning. "I guess he really is over Lucy, then."

"Thank _God_," Camille groaned in relief. "I'm so sick of their games—either be together or not, it's driving me crazy trying to keep up with whether they're into each other or not!"

"Hello pot, this is kettle. You're black." Logan raised an eyebrow at Camille as he teased her.

"Our relationship is not like that!" Camille insisted.

"Yeah, not anymore," Logan agreed. "But Camille, a couple years ago we were doing that on-again, off-again thing, remember? It drove _me _crazy. I don't even think I can tell you how pissed off the guys were getting, having to deal with our breaking up every other week."

"Fair enough," Camille grumbled.

A new song started. A familiar sounding song.

_Make you love me again…_

"Oh hell yeah!" Camille heard Kendall shout somewhere. "Big Time Rush is in the house!"

Logan grinned again. "Well, speak of the devil," he said, in reference to the song.

_Love Me Again_ had been written by Logan. He told Camille about how he had written bits and pieces of it every time the pair of them broke up—sometimes just one line at a time. And eventually, it had all come together into a song that he had played for her during their last ever "off-period." And they hadn't broken up since.

Logan finished off his drink and set his cup down, grabbing Camille's hand to pull her out to the dance floor.

_We were so young, just havin fun…_

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to dance.

Camille smiled as genuinely as she could. "I love you too," she told him, shoving away the feeling of guilt. _I'll tell him tomorrow about moving in with Mia._

Logan sang the words as the song played and they danced.

_Baby no I never should have let you go_

_So my heart is coming back for more_

_I want to hold you like I did before_

_So baby take my hand, take my hand…_

Logan spun Camille out and then back in, her back pressed against his chest and her arms crossed in front of her to hold his hands. Their noses touched.

"_Imma make you love me again," _Logan crooned softly to her.

Camille responded by turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck, before silencing his singing with a long, deep kiss.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

Logan complained about being DD so often really just to have something to complain about. In all honesty, he didn't really like being drunk. Tipsy was all right. Drunk wasn't that great.

So he stopped after a few drinks and just enjoyed himself. He loved dancing with his girlfriend, who looked absolutely amazing and beautiful and sexy as hell. After about an hour (and several more drinks for Camille), though, she went to use the bathroom, so Logan decided to look for his other friends and see how the party was going for them.

James was still hanging around Lindsey. After seeing them making out earlier, Logan was hesitant to approach and possibly intrude on something, but James saw Logan first.

"Loge-man!" he called, slapping Logan on the back. "How the hell are you? Enjoying yourself?"

Trying and failing to suppress a grin at James being drunk, Logan nodded. "How are you, James?" he asked, smothering some chuckles. "You seem happy."

"Happy's the word, my man!" James exclaimed, slurring his words and raising his cup to Logan. "You've met Lindsey, right?"

"Of course I've met Lindsey, several times," Logan reminded James. "I see _you've_…_met_ Lindsey."

Lindsey giggled. "James, let's go to the movie room," she suggested, fluttering her eyelashes in such a way that suggested she wasn't very interested in actually watching a movie.

James raised his eyebrows at Logan. "Later, bro!" he said eagerly, letting Lindsey take his hand and lead him through the crowd.

Logan, laughing, then went to find the other guys. He found Kendall, Carlos, Jo, and Stephanie all together on the back patio. They were somewhat secluded from any other party-goers outside, all gathered around Jo, who was sitting in a deck chair, her head in her hands. Kendall was on one knee in front of her, rubbing Jo's knee comfortingly.

"Hey, what's up?" Logan asked.

Jo groaned in response. Carlos, who seemed to be significantly less drunk than James, gave a real answer.

"Apparently, vodka makes Jo sick," he murmured. "She's been throwing up a bit…"

"I feel so bad," Stephanie mumbled, swaying a bit. Carlos had his arm firmly around her waist to steady her. "I'm the one who asked her to do a vodka shot with me. I didn't know it made her sick."

"Neither did Jo, sweetheart, she'd never had it before," Carlos assured her.

"Guys, go have fun," Kendall insisted, looking up at his friends. "I've got this."

"You sure?" Logan asked. "I can do something—"

"No worries, Dr. Logan," Kendall joked, cracking a smile. "Jo says she's fine now, but I still called the limo driver to come take the two of us back home. You both have his number too, right?"

Logan and Carlos nodded. They'd all been sure to get the driver's phone number, in case they'd had to leave the party at separate times—as they apparently were.

"Awesome," Kendall said, pausing for a second and pushing a strand of Jo's blonde hair behind her ear and whispering something that Logan didn't hear. Then Kendall turned back to the others. "I'm gonna take her back to the crib, since Mom's not at home." Mama Knight and Katie had gone to Minnesota for a short vacation to visit family.

"Gotcha. And you got this?" Logan verified once more. When Kendall nodded, Logan smiled and nodded. "All right then. I trust you. Feel better, Jo," he added. Jo, again, only moaned back, and then started gagging again. Kendall turned his attention back to his girlfriend while Logan, Carlos, and Stephanie made a quick escape.

They were just coming back in the door when Camille rejoined them, Mia by her side. "Hey Mia!" Carlos said enthusiastically. "_Great_ party. Don't go outside."

Mia's smile disappeared. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Jo's not feeling very well," Logan explained, shooting a _look_ at Carlos. "No worries, Kendall's taking her home."

"Oh no…" Mia murmured.

Camille looked concerned. "Should I go check on her?" she asked.

Judging from Camille's constantly shifting feet and her rather glossy looking eyes, she wouldn't be much of a help to Jo if she were to go outside. "I think that you can just stay with me," Logan suggested gently, winding his arm around Camille's waist. He'd seen Camille drunk enough times to be able to tell right now that she'd already had a bit too much for one night.

"All right," Camille agreed readily enough, snuggling herself closer to Logan.

"Oh but wait, Camille, I want you to come with me for a sec, and meet Lizzie," Mia said. "Remember, she's from the movie I shot on hiatus. Logan, you can come too," Mia added as an afterthought.

"Oh right, I wanted to meet her," Camille said enthusiastically. She slipped her hand into Logan's and tugged him along with her. "C'mon, Logan."

"All right, all right," Logan agreed good-naturedly, following after Camille and Mia, towards the bar where Lizzie apparently was.

Lizzie was a perky blonde girl who seemed very nice. She told Logan that she was a fan of the band and then spent about five minutes discussing movie-making with Mia and Camille. After that, she excused herself to find her boyfriend.

"Hey little sis," came a voice from behind the bar. They all looked over to see that the bartender was smiling at them, leaning across the counter. "Having a good birthday?"

"Absolutely!" Mia smiled. "Camille, you've met my brother Brandon. Brandon, this is Logan, Camille's boyfriend."

"Right, from Big Time Rush, gotcha," Brandon said with a grin. He offered his hand, which Logan shook. Brandon looked to be in his mid-twenties, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile that seemed to be a constant feature to his face. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Logan said.

"I still haven't done my birthday shot," Mia commented, batting her eyelashes at her brother.

"Have you not?" Brandon asked, teasing a bit. "I'm sure you haven't, I've barely seen you since the party began! You running around making sure everyone else is having a good time?"

"Of course," Mia huffed. "I'm a good hostess."

"Yeah, well, just remember it's your birthday, baby sis," Brandon said with a chuckle. "What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Vodka," Mia said with a grin that matched her brother's. She nudged Camille. "Cam, do a shot with me so I don't feel dumb."

"Okay," Camille agreed readily enough.

Logan winced a little. After seeing how sick Jo had gotten from a bit of vodka, he was rather apprehensive about his already drunk girlfriend having any as well. "Camille, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" he said gently, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Aww, Logan, don't be a spoil sport," Camille whined playfully. Brandon had returned with two shot glasses and a bottle of Smirnoff vodka.

"Just the one," Mia promised.

Logan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "All right. Just one, okay? You don't want to get sick."

"Absolutely," Camille agreed, all wide-eyed innocence. And with that, she and Mia did the shot, sputtering and giggling as they both nearly choked on the harsh beverage.

"Okay, okay," Logan laughed with them, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Camille, let's dance," he suggested, taking Camille's hand.

"Logan!" Hearing his name shouted across the room, Logan turned to see Kendall coming towards him.

"What's up?" Logan asked. "Where's Jo?"

"In the limo," Kendall answered. "I was just making sure you're all good here before I leave."

"Yup, totally great," Logan replied. "I'm just hanging out with Camille."

Kendall glanced around. "Then…where is she?"

"She's right he—oh, shit," Logan murmured in astonishment as he turned to gesture to the empty space where Mia and Camille had previously been standing. "I, uh…seem to have lost my girlfriend."

Kendall clapped Logan on the shoulder. "Well good luck finding her. Meanwhile, I have to go take care of mine. You're going to stay with Camille tonight right? You don't mind if Jo uses your bed do you? I mean, she could sleep with me…but what if she pukes?"

Logan groaned. "Wash the sheets. I don't care if she doesn't even throw up. Wash. The. Sheets."

"Duly noted," Kendall agreed. "Later, Logan."

He left Logan glancing around trying to figure out where Camille had wandered off to in the short amount of time that he had his back turned.

"See, this is why I always have to stay sober," he grumbled to himself. He heard Camille laugh down at the other end of the bar and then caught sight of her long curls. "There you are," he murmured with relief in his voice.

He came up next to her and slid an arm over her shoulders. "Hey, wander off much?"

"Oh sorry, Logan!" Camille laughed. "Mia wanted me to meet Jenna—Jenna, this is my boyfriend Logan."

Jenna, a tall African-American girl with a stunning smile, greeted Logan. "Nice to meet you," she said amiably.

"Jenna worked with Mia on her last show—now Jenna's doing a run on Broadway, but she came back to Cali for the party."

"Understudy is getting her shining moment," Jenna joked. "A Saturday night crowd! I do feel guilty, but I told them right at the start of my run that I wouldn't be there tonight, so it's all fine, but still, you know?"

Camille nodded sagely. Logan, feeling his attention wandering, caught sight of another three shot glasses on the bar by the girls and groaned inwardly. Of course she'd done another shot. Why wouldn't she have?

Logan decided the best idea was probably to just get Camille away from the bar. "Come dance with me," he whispered in her ear, so not to be rude and interrupt Mia and Jenna, who were discussing TV versus stage.

Apparently, Camille didn't need any convincing. She made her excuses to Mia and Jenna, and eagerly followed Logan out to the dance floor.

As they danced, Camille got progressively more…_forward _with her moves. Soon, Logan found Camille winding her arms around his neck and into his hair, sensually shimmying her shoulders in front of him and grinding her hips against him. Logan sort of awkwardly placed his hands on her waist, rather unsure of how to feel about this. On the one hand, Camille was very, _very _sexy right now, and he'd like very much to just enjoy that. On the other hand, Logan knew that she was also very, _very _drunk right now, and he knew that she'd probably be embarrassed to hear about this tomorrow.

Logan heard someone wolf whistle near them, and his head snapped to see who had made the noise. His eyes fell on some blond idiot looking very…_appreciatively_ at Camille's dancing with Logan.

"Hell yeah, shake that ass, girl!" the jerk called in Camille's direction, giving a nod to Logan as if to congratulate him.

The guy was about six inches taller than Logan, with broader shoulders and biceps that rivaled James's. That didn't intimidate Logan. He removed Camille's arms from around his neck and pulled her around behind him. "Hey, you keep your mouth shut about _my _girlfriend, got it?" Logan snapped at the guy.

"Aw, hey calm down bro, just complimenting her!" blondie responded, smirking to his friends. "Props for landing such a tasty trick."

"Hey," Camille objected, pushing her way around Logan and stumbling a bit in the heels that she for some reason hadn't removed yet. "I am _no _tasty trick," she slurred. "Well…I mean I am tasty, but…" Camille trailed off, grinning at her own words.

The guy and his friends all exclaimed appreciatively, two of the friends high-fiving. "Damn, this girl got a mouth on her too?"

"You bet I do!" Camille agreed, stumbling again.

Logan took her hand and tugged her back towards him. "Hey, Camille, let's not talk to them," he murmured to her.

"Mmm," Camille considered. "Okay." She turned back to the guys and gave them a wave. "Later, pigs!"

The guys all voiced their approval again. "All right, all right, you have fun now, shorty. Boy, is someone getting laid or what?" he exclaimed back to his friends, who all burst into rambunctious laughter.

Logan decided that he'd had enough for the night. Also, Camille was getting more and more clumsy. It was probably the best option to get her home and to bed. _I most certainly am _not _getting laid tonight_, he thought rather glumly.

"Camille, hey," Logan said as he walked Camille off the dance floor, a firm grip around her waist. "I'm kind of tired. I think maybe we should head home soon."

"Aw, so soon?" Camille whined. She sighed. "Mkay, I guess I'm tired too."

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll bet. And I have a feeling you're going to be pretty tired tomorrow too."

"Probably," Camille said with a grimace.

"Let's go find Carlos and Stephanie," Logan suggested. "See if they want to head back with us."

"What about James?" Camille wondered, following after Logan as he headed towards where he had last seen Stephanie and Carlos.

Logan winced. "I _really _don't want to find James," he murmured. "He was, um, with Lindsey last I saw him."

Camille's eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh yeah they're probably doing it."

"Probably!" Logan agreed with a loud laugh at Camille's frankness. At that moment, they stumbled upon Carlos and Steph, who were standing off to the side of the room.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed as Logan and Camille walked up. "I was just about to come looking for you. Steph's ready to go home."

"So are we," Logan replied. "Have you seen James?"

Carlos got a certain look on his face, one that was excited and embarrassed at the same time. "Check your phone. He texted all three of us."

Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing that there was in fact a new message from James. He opened it up and read:

_Woo! goin home with L. Lucky lucky guy I am! see you guys in the mornin!_

Logan groaned and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "He is such a man-whore," he muttered and Carlos nodded his agreement.

"Anyway, I already called the limo driver and he was just on his way back from dropping off Kendall and Jo. He should be here in a few minutes," Carlos told him.

"Great," Logan said. He turned to Camille and squeezed her hand to get her attention. "Camille, we should go say bye to Mia."

"Right!" Camille agreed happily.

They all quickly found the birthday girl, who was still talking to Jenna (both of the girls were considerably more drunk after only the seven or eight minutes since Logan and Camille had left them), and said their goodbyes, just in time for Carlos to receive the call from the limo driver to say that he was there to pick them up.

The limo was a nice, quiet, dark place after the rowdiness of the party. Logan felt like his eyes were permanently damaged from the lights. Once they were seated in the car, both Camille and Stephanie seemed to feel much more tired than they had inside, and both promptly fell asleep on their respective boyfriends.

Carlos and Logan chatted quietly to each other (although Carlos was pretty drunk himself, he was still able to hold an intelligent conversation, unlike the girls) for the short ride to the Palm Woods.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"Logan, I love you." Logan smiled from his place sitting on the end of Camille's bed. She was standing by her dresser, taking for-freaking-ever to put on her PJs. She was currently standing there in only a tank top and panties, holding her PJ shorts in her hand.

"I know, Cam. Honey, why don't you get finished changing so you can get into bed?" he suggested gently.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Camille asked him, sounding sad as she pulled on the aforementioned shorts.

"I was planning on it," Logan said, slightly taken aback by her seemingly sudden change in mood. "If you don't want me to, I don't have to—although, I think Jo is in my bed back at the crib."

"No!" Camille objected strongly. She bounded (as much as she could bound in her current state) over to Logan and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders in a hug and resting her head on his shoulder. "I want you to stay here. I get so lonely when I'm by myself."

That broke Logan's heart to hear. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he murmured. "You know I'd stay here more if I could, but Mama Knight doesn't exactly approve of that…but she's not here for another week so I'll stay here every night if you want."

"It's just that it's really lonely and crappy here," Camille grumbled. "I'm tired."

"I bet," Logan replied, and with that, picked her up and took her around to the side of her bed, where the covers were already turned down. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. "What do you mean it's crappy here? What exactly is bothering you about the Palm Woods—besides the whole paparazzi thing, of course?"

Camille considered that for a minute, as Logan took off his jeans and vest, so he stood there in his t-shirt and boxers. "The cable's always going out," Camille suddenly stated very assuredly.

Logan laughed. "Well, yes, I suppose it is, isn't it?" he considered as he pulled his shirt off as well and then climbed in on the other side of the bed, next to Camille. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face as the snuggled closer together. "This place is awesome, you've always thought so. I'm sure once you get used to your dad not being here it'll be all right again."

Camille seemed to get a bit fidgety when he said that. "I'm tired," she repeated for about the fifth time in ten minutes. "Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Camille," he answered with a chuckle, giving her a light kiss on the nose.

They were both asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

**WARNING: May be triggering.**

Logan, clad in the same clothes he had worn last night, sighed as he turned a page in his newspaper. He leaned his folded arms on the top of the counter in the kitchen, the newspaper spread out in front of him.

The door to Camille's bedroom suddenly opened and Logan looked up in surprise to see his girlfriend standing there, her hands over her eyes to block out the harsh light of the room, hair rumpled by sleep. A glance at the clock told him that it was just before eleven. "Camille, I didn't expect you to get up yet," Logan commented, folding the newspaper. "How are you? Should I fix you some breakfast?"

Camille only groaned and made her way blindly into the living room, bumping into an end table on the way, and flopped onto the couch, burying her face in the cushions. Logan hastily closed the blinds, darkening the room, before sitting beside her and rubbing her back. "Poor Camille, partied a bit too hard," he teased.

"Shut up," Camille grumbled from where her face was mashed into the cushions.

Logan laughed. "Come on now, you know you did this to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," came her muttered reply as she carefully peeked out from the cushions. Finding the room sufficiently dark for her, she rolled over onto her back, her head on Logan's lap. "I never want to see another bit of alcohol ever again," she moaned.

Logan, suppressing laughter, brushed Camille's stray hairs away from her face. "You say that _every _time you have a hangover, baby. I think it's safe to say you won't stick to it."

"No. I'm serious. I hate alcohol."

Logan chuckled. "All right then. So where are we on the breakfast idea?"

Camille's face grew pale at the mention of food. "Please, don't say 'breakfast' again," she murmured. "I don't think I could stand the sight of food."

"Did you puke?" Logan asked. "Never mind. I don't need to know. Well, if you don't want any food here, I'm gonna go back to the crib and change, grab some food for me."

"Mkay," Camille muttered, sitting up and immediately collapsing down on her other side to place her head on a cushion instead of Logan's lap. "I'll take a shower…"

Logan stared at her. "You sure? You don't look like you're going to take a shower."

"Trust me," Camille mumbled. "This is me mentally preparing to walk to the bathroom. Go on. I'll be fine."

"All right," Logan said, trying not to smile and failing. He stood up and, leaning down to give Camille a kiss on the cheek on his way out, left through the front door.

Minutes later he was walking into his own apartment. "Hey," he greeted Kendall, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're here," Kendall commented, muting the television. "I thought you'd stay at Camille's for the day."

"I am, I just came back to change and get some food while she showers and stuff," Logan explained as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and then opened the fridge and peered at its contents. "You the only one up?"

Kendall nodded. "Carlos and Stephanie are still asleep, I haven't seen them. Jo was up for a little while earlier, but she went back to bed about an hour ago."

"Still not feeling too hot?"

"Nah. Way better than last night though."

Logan made a noise of agreement and shut the fridge. "So, James hasn't come back then yet?"

"Nope," Kendall said, suddenly turning on the couch to face Logan. "By the way, who exactly is 'L?'"

"Lindsey," Logan clarified, as he untwisted the cap to a bottle of water. "From Camille's show. That blonde girl?"

"Okay," Kendall said slowly. "I wasn't sure. I thought he might mean…well, Lucy was there."

Logan started sputtering water. "Oh no. Please don't say that. I don't want him to end up hung up on her again!"

With a nod, Kendall agreed. "I know, that's why I was worried. But you're probably right, I vaguely remember seeing James, um…_intertwined_ with some blonde chick on the dance floor."

Laughing, Logan nodded. "That sounds similar to what I saw."

Kendall started to say something else, but was cut off by the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the coffee table in front of him. Picking it up, he glanced at the caller ID. "Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me!" he exclaimed softly, but answered the phone anyway. "Gustavo! We have the day off today! And there is no way anyone can come in, okay? It's literally not even possible…wait, what?" Kendall glanced at Logan, his face full of disbelief which was mixed in with something like excitement. "Really? That's…that's actually really awesome! Yeah, of course. _No_, it doesn't mean that we'll be coming in today…_because we're all fucking hungover Gustavo._" Kendall listened for a second and nodded, looking satisfied. "Uh huh. _Thank you_. We'll see you _tomorrow_."

With that, Kendall hung up and looked over to Logan, who had been hovering by the couch looking intrigued. "What is it?" Logan asked, insanely curious.

"You will never believe what Gustavo just told me."

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

Camille let the fuzzy towel she was wrapped in fall to the ground as she stepped naked onto her bathroom scale. Her wet hair dripped down her back, tickling her, but all she focused on was the number.

"115…" Camille breathed. Her heart rate was quickening. "I can't weigh that much. It's…it's not possible…the scale, it's broken or something."

Stepping on the scale a second time produced the same result. Camille wrapped her arms over her stomach, feeling slightly sick. _I can't weigh this much. I'll be too fat to fit into my costumes. I play a cheerleader. I have a contract that says my appearance can't change. If I get fat, I'll get fired. I'll never work again, and after I've done so much to get this far…_

Camille took a deep breath. _Calm down, Camille. It's four pounds. You've gained four pounds over…what? A month? A month and a half? …It doesn't matter though. I still gained four pounds. I have to lose it._

And that was that. It was just losing the excess four pounds that she had gained. There was nothing wrong with that. It was normal. In fact, it was expected. Almost _required_.

"Camille!" Her eyes widening, Camille's head snapped to the door as she heard Logan's voice in her bedroom. She hadn't heard him come in the front door. "Honey, are you in the shower still?"

"I just got out!" Camille called, trying not to sound panicked as she grabbed her towel again, rewrapping herself in it. "Don't come in, I'm naked!"

As Camille was grabbing her scale to hide again, she heard Logan chuckle. "Like I've never seen that before?" Camille couldn't help the natural reaction of rolling her eyes at that. "Okay, I'll be in the living room," Logan finally said, and she heard his footsteps walk away.

Camille sighed with relief. She wrapped her scale in a towel stack and stowed it back in the cabinet. She kept it wrapped up in the rattiest towel she owned, at the back of the cabinet for a reason—no one would try to use it and discover that she was hiding it. Logan had first suggested getting rid of her scale right after she had gotten the job on the show last year—a little while after she had been having her "problems" with her body image.

She had agreed to it at the time, but it was stupid now. After all, she was a grown woman. A grown woman with a _responsibility_ to the public and to her fans to remain beautiful and thin. That meant she needed to keep track of her weight. It was only natural.

Once her scale was hidden, Camille grabbed her robe and, shedding her towel, wrapped herself in that instead. She left the bathroom and joined Logan in the living room.

He smiled as she entered the room, his face making her forget all of her other problems. Logan was the one thing in her world that was just perfect, and made everything else okay. She couldn't help but smile back and immediately sat next to him, snuggling under his arm.

"Ew, your hair is wet," he teased, brushing the wet strands over her other shoulder, so they weren't touching his face.

"Oh but you love me anyway," Camille countered, looking up at his face with a look of teasing, mischievous adorableness. Logan grinned.

"You're right," he agreed, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Guess what?"

"What?" Camille said with a laugh.

"I'm going to be on your show."

Camille felt her mouth drop open. "Wait, what?" she exclaimed, pulling out from under Logan's arm and facing him. "You're going to what?"

"BTR is, I mean," he clarified. "Gustavo just called Kendall. They're writing an episode where they want Big Time Rush to guest star. I mean, I know we had that thing about no more cameos, but this is your show! How could we not want to?"

"That's so exciting!" Camille squealed. "I can't believe it! Do you know anything about the episode?"

Logan shook his head. "No, Gustavo didn't tell Kendall anything other than we'd be getting a couple of songs in the episode—I think it might be some hour-long special or something."

"It'll be so much fun," Camille declared, snuggling up to Logan again. "Maybe they'll even put a little romance between you and Harmony."

"Isn't Harmony dating the nice-guy football player?" Logan asked.

"Oh…yeah," Camille remembered. "Oh well. I'm sure the writers won't be able to resist putting in a little flirtation."

"You're probably right," Logan agreed, chuckling. "After all, we are 'Lomille' aren't we?"

Camille rolled her eyes at the mention of the couple name the public had given Logan and Camille. "Ugh, and I thought 'Jendall' was bad," Camille complained light-heartedly. "It does feel nice to have one of those couple names, though, to be honest. It makes me feel like our fans approve of us dating."

"I don't know," Logan joked. "I still get like five marriage proposals every time we go on tour."

"Hopefully you gracefully declined."

"Did I forget to mention? The wedding's next month. Can you bring the ice?" Logan laughed and ducked as Camille playfully swatted at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

_Knock knock knock_

Camille scampered over to the front door, still pulling her hair through into a ponytail as she looked through the peephole. The smiling face of Mia Reed was there. Camille grinned herself and opened the door.

"Hey girl!" Mia cried, hugging Camille as way of greeting. "You ready for this?"

"Totally," Camille agreed. "Thanks so much for offering to help me pack by the way! It's so great of you."

"Hey, you're moving into my house, the least I can do is help you move there," Mia dismissed, shutting the front door behind her. "Are those boys helping you too?"

Camille avoided Mia's eyes. "Um…no, the guys are in tour rehearsals today. They start in just a few weeks, you know, right after they finish filming with us."

"Oh right, that's going to be so much fun," Mia commented. "So…is Jo helping then?" Camille shook her head, biting her lip. Mia began to look suspicious as she listed off other people that she knew lived at the Palm Woods with Camille. "Stephanie? Lucy?" When Camille vetoed both of those too, Mia folded her arms across her chest. "Camille, do any of your friends know that you're moving?"

"Not yet," Camille admitted. "I haven't been able to tell them."

"Camille, it's been a week since the party," Mia pointed out. "You told your building manager that you're moving out. We're packing up your stuff. The painters are coming to my place this Tuesday to start on your bedroom walls. You have to tell your friends—and your _boyfriend—_that you're moving before, you know, you _actually move_."

"I know!" Camille moaned. "I'm going to, I swear. I just…I don't know how they're going to take it. Logan loves me living in the same building as him. I do too, but I mean…I can't deal with this for any longer. I don't like the whole living by myself thing. The guys have each other and Mama Knight and Katie, and then Jo has her dad, and Stephanie has her mom…and I'm just all by myself."

"Camille, they'll understand that," Mia assured her, as they wandered into the living room, where Camille had already started piling things to pack on the coffee table. "They won't understand it, however, if you just move out and don't ever tell them."

"I know," Camille repeated, absently grabbing a box from the stack in the corner and setting it down next to the table. For a few minutes, she and Mia silently packed books into the box. "I feel like Logan will be upset," Camille suddenly said.

"That's ridiculous," Mia started to object, but Camille cut her off.

"I feel like he'll be upset because Jo and Stephanie are still living here. Kendall and Carlos will still have their girlfriends in the building, but I'll be gone. It's like, I'm not as good of a girlfriend."

"Camille. Sweetheart." Mia looked Camille straight in the eye. "Logan loves you. And you love him. Right?"

"Absolutely," Camille replied assuredly.

"Then he will support you in what you choose to do. But he can't support you if you don't let him know what's going on."

Camille sighed. That made a lot of sense. "You're right," she admitted. She picked up another book and studied the cover for a moment. "I'll tell him after their rehearsals today. I'll let everyone know." She packed the book in the box. "It's silly to think that I could get away with not telling anyone."

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"Guys, that was a really great rehearsal," Kelly said to the four boys who were getting their things together to leave.

"Yeah even Logan got everything right today!" Carlos teased with a sneaky grin. Logan retaliated by snapping the towel he had been using to wipe his face off in Carlos's direction, but privately admitted Carlos had a point.

"Seriously though, guys, great work. Keep it up." With that, Kelly gave the boys a smile and then went off to confer with Gustavo and the choreographer. The guys all grabbed their backpacks, towels, and water bottles and hurried out before Gustavo thought of something else they needed to rehearse that just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

James sighed loudly and contently as he slid into the backseat of the BTR mobile with Carlos, while Kendall got in to drive with Logan in the passenger seat next to him. "I have never been more ready to take a shower in my life," he declared.

"Can we talk about 24/seven though?" Kendall commented as he pulled out of their parking space and headed for the exit of the parking garage. "And how _amazing _it's going to look."

The other three all erupted into agreement. "I'm really excited we're doing that front flip thing again," Carlos said. "With James and Kendall, you know, where you guys grab Logan's arms and flip him over? We did that in our demo of Big Time Rush the first three days we were in LA, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's really cool," Kendall said excitedly. "I really think that it is the perfect opening song."

The guys chatted about the set list the whole way home. Back at the apartment, Carlos only took two minutes to change his clothes and then sped out the front door again, yelling over his shoulder that he was going to see Stephanie. Logan changed more slowly, but also headed out soon, to go to Camille's apartment, leaving Kendall and James watching TV in the crib.

Logan was really excited to share with Camille what he had worked on that day. So it was with a huge grin that he knocked on Camille's door and waited for her to answer.

That grin slipped away when Camille answered. She barely opened the door before she slipped into the hallway to join him. "Hey," she greeted with a nervous smile that didn't go to her eyes. "How was your day?"

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked, concerned by this lackluster Camille.

Camille seemed to struggle with something for a minute, biting her lip, before she sighed. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Logan replied slowly, feeling his panic levels rising. Was she sick? Had something happened? "What is it?"

Camille took a deep breath and then gestured for Logan to follow her. She opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Logan, incredibly worried by this point, followed.

There were several boxes in the front hall. Things were written on them like "books" or "Living Room" or "Misc. kitchen." It looked suspiciously like…but no, that wasn't possible.

Was it? Logan looked at Camille, not understand. She avoided his gaze, staring at the floor, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back. "Camille," he said softly, not believing what he was seeing. She didn't look up. "Camille," he repeated, a little bit more loudly and harshly. "What is all of this?"

Camille's lower lip trembled at Logan's angry voice. But she had to answer him now. "Logan…" she said barely louder than a whisper. Then she sighed, shook her curly hair out of her eyes, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm moving."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

He didn't even answer. He just stared at her for a few seconds and, without warning, turned around and walked out.

"Logan!" Camille called after him, shocked and a little angry about this response. "Logan, come back!" The door slammed in response.

A second of pure shock later, Camille had gathered her senses, and was following after him. "Logan, stop it! Come back here so we can talk!" She followed him all the way back to apartment 2J. Even though he was ignoring her, he didn't try to shut the door on her, letting her come in behind him. "Logan, stop being an asshole and ignoring me!" she exclaimed, not noticing that Kendall and James were both in the room.

Logan finally responded to her, but not in words. He simply scoffed, laughing and running his fingers through his hair. He looked at the other guys, gesturing at Camille as if to say "can you believe this?" James and Kendall exchanged a very confused look.

"Camille, are you okay?" James asked gently, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Camille realized that she was standing in the entryway, her arms tightly folded around her, as if she were protecting herself. She was shaking, and her chin was trembling.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "_He's _ignoring me. He just walked out of my apartment!"

"Your apartment that you're _moving out of _you mean?" Logan finally snapped back. James's eyes widened and he glanced back at Camille, automatically drawing his hand off of her shoulder.

"You're moving?" Kendall and James both asked at the same time.

"Why is it a big deal, Logan?" Camille demanded. "I'm an adult and it's _my _life and _my _decisions! I should be able to decide to move out without you freaking out like a _child!"_

"Camille, you're already packing!" Logan shouted, moving into a closer proximity to his girlfriend. James hovered between them, clearly unsure about what he should do, while Kendall just sort of sat on the edge of the couch, looking like he was ready to stand up at any time but hesitating. "Clearly you've planned this for a while and you didn't see fit to tell me until you're about to leave!"

"That's not true!" Camille yelled back, her volume rising to match Logan's. "I'm not leaving for a few more weeks—it's not like I waited until the night before I left to tell you!"

"I bet you were planning on it!" Logan accused. "If I hadn't shown up at your place today, were you gonna tell me? Were you?"

"Yes!"

"When did you decide this? Where are you moving?"

Camille bit her lip. "I'm moving in with Mia. She asked me to last week, at the party."

Logan threw his hands in the air. "You mean, you've known for a week that you were going to move out and you didn't tell me? Isn't this something that we should discuss?"

"It's not your decision where _I _live, Logan!"

James gently put one hand on Logan's shoulder and the other on Camille's. "Logan, Camille, maybe you should both just calm down and then try to discuss this-."

"I don't even want to discuss this!" Camille shouted, shaking James's hand off of her. "This is exactly why I hadn't told him yet—I knew he'd be upset! He always wants me to do exactly what _he _wants, and I'm sick of it!"

Kendall finally stood and came over. "Guys, both of you, seriously, chill," he insisted. "You're both being ridiculous. Half-hour timeout to cool off and then you guys can continue."

"This isn't a hockey game, _captain_," Logan snapped at his best friend. But, after a glance back at Camille, he shook his head and walked off down the back hallway, running both hands through his hair.

"Logan-," Camille started to yell after him, but Kendall shook his head at her.

"Seriously, Camille, take a break," he told her. "You're both too pissed to talk rationally."

Camille glared at Kendall, waved away James's hand again as it reached out for her, and stalked out the front door.

_He can't do that_, Camille thought angrily, half-blinded by angry tears. _He can't get so mad about this. He can't shut me out like that._

The thought of returning to her apartment made her feel sick. She instead burst into the stairwell and hurried down the steps to the first floor. Bursting through the lobby, she pulled up the hood on her pink zip-up jacket in an attempt to sneak past the two or three paps who had taken up residence in and around the Palm Woods. Luckily, her attempt was successful, and she escaped onto the street unnoticed.

Once she was caught up in the crowds of the LA streets, Camille removed her hood. She didn't think that she was recognizable enough yet to draw too much attention to herself, so she felt confident without any disguise. And by the time she was several blocks away from the Palm Woods, she felt herself calming down enough to slow down to something less than a near-run.

Glancing in the window of a shop that she passed by, Camille caught sight of an adorable dress. She glanced around herself before shrugging. _What the hell._

Inside the store, Camille managed to locate the dress on one of the racks. She ran her fingers down the row of hangers until she came to one that said "small" on the tag. Glancing closer at this tag on her way to the dressing room, it actually said "small: 4/6." Camille felt her shoulders droop at the sight of that stupid 4.

_I would literally give anything to be able to be a 2. Or a 0. God, how are people size 0? _As if on cue, Camille felt her stomach rumble just as she pulled the curtain of the changing stall shut. _Well that's probably why I'm _not_ a size 0, _she thought despairingly.

She pulled her jacket off and then pulled her tank top over her head. For some reason, a lump was rising in her throat. _God, no wonder Logan is so pissed off at me,_ she thought. _Why shouldn't he be? I'm such a crybaby. _ She tossed her jeans onto the changing bench and then pulled the dress off of the hanger and started to put it on.

Camille shook out her curly hair after the dress went over her head and she smoothed down the deep blue skirt. She frowned slightly as she looked in the mirror, turning one way and then the other. For some reason…it didn't look like she'd pictured. Camille moved her arms awkwardly, trying to find a place to put them that didn't make them look large.

And her calves! God, they were huge. Camille pulled the dress off immediately and tossed it aside. _Not as if I had any money with me anyway,_ she thought. She was about to start getting dressed again, but was distracted by herself in the mirror, yet again.

She turned to the side and ran a hand across her flat stomach. She traveled upwards, to just below her bra, where she could feel her ribs if she pressed. And then down lower to the waistband of her panties. Startled, she realized that her hipbones didn't stick out.

_Mia's hipbones stick out,_ she fretted. _So do Lindsey's. I'm supposed to be the popular cheerleader on the show, aren't I? I can't be the fattest one._ She stood straight on to the mirror, putting her feet together. She practically recoiled at the sight. _My thighs touch. They fucking touch. No wonder Logan is angry. He probably can't stand to touch me. I don't deserve to have a boyfriend like him._

She hurriedly got dressed, tossing the dress on its hanger, and hurried out of the dressing area, shoving the dress haphazardly onto a rack. Blinking away stupid, irrational tears, she rushed right out of the store. _Stupid, fat, stupid, fat, stupid, fat, fat, fat, stupid_, she thought to herself with each step she took.

The trip back to the Palm Woods was quick, but Camille immediately realized she had made a mistake. The paps were by the curb, having a smoke break, when she walked up the sidewalk. "Camille!" her two personal tormentors yelled, grabbing for their cameras. These guys followed Camille around so much that she even knew their names—the tall, blonde one was Kenny and the round brunette was Jeff.

"Excuse me, guys," she murmured as politely as possible. "I'm just trying to go home, okay?"

"Camille, hold on for just a second," Kenny insisted, his flash going off right in her face. "Is there any truth to the rumors about you and Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush breaking up?"

"What? No!" Camille replied, before remembering she shouldn't respond to these guys. "Excuse me." She tried to move around Kenny, but her pathway was blocked instead by Jeff.

"Camille, can we just get a few pictures of you?" he asked, taking them anyway without her permission. "C'mon, just a couple."

"I'm not in the mood, guys!" Camille exclaimed, losing her cool a little. "This is my personal time, can't you wait for a red carpet like you're supposed to?"

"Ouch," Kenny responded with a smirk. "Very _movie star_ of you, Cammie."

"Don't call me that," she muttered. She got her way around Jeff and started to walk towards the Palm Woods entrance, but Kenny grabbed her arm. He _actually touched her _and _made her stop walking. _"Let go!" she exclaimed in shock. Paps couldn't touch celebs. It was a huge no-no. Camille attempted to wrench her wrist out of Kenny's grip.

"Get your hands off of her!" Camille looked towards the front doors of the Palm Woods to see Logan's utterly enraged face as he came running out the door. Logan grabbed Camille (somewhat roughly, mind) and pulled her away from Kenny, pushing her behind himself. "Don't ever touch her again. She could sue, you know," he hissed at the pap.

"Well, guess the rumors aren't true then," Kenny said bitterly. Jeff sighed as he put down his camera, knowing that any pictures taken with Logan in them would be unusable since they were technically on Palm Woods grounds.

"Clear away from her!" Logan shouted. Camille grabbed the back of Logan's t-shirt and tugged gently.

"Logan, please, let's just go inside," she whispered gently. Logan sighed. With one final angry look towards Kenny and Jeff, he took Camille's hand and they went inside the hotel lobby.

Logan immediately pulled Camille into a tight embrace. "Babe, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I know I flipped out. It wasn't right. I was just going to look for you—you weren't at home."

Camille rested her cheek against Logan's chest. "I had to burn off some steam," she told him. "We both said things we didn't mean to. But…" Camille pulled away and sat on one of the couches, tugging Logan down to sit next to her. "Do you understand why I'm making this decision?" she asked him. "With the paparazzi stalking me here now, I just…I don't feel right here anymore, Logan. It was great when I was a teenager, but now I want to try and be an adult."

Logan nodded, slowly lacing his fingers through Camille's over and over again as they both stared at their joined hands. "I can get that," he agreed. "I can't say I'm happy about it. But I get it. I'm just really going to miss you living so close."

"I totally want you over at my place all the time," Camille assured him. "Mia's already said she's cool with you coming over whenever. Please, _please _don't let this come between us."

"There's nothing I want _less_ than to let something come between us, Cammie," Logan assured her, meeting her lips with his in a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters.**

"Knock knock!" Camille looked up from perusing her script to see Carlos Garcia poking his head in her dressing room door. The other three BTR boys were just behind him.

She grinned. "Hey, guys!" she greeted, scooting over on the couch and gesturing for them to come in. "I didn't know you guys were here yet. Weren't you called for later this morning?"

"Yeah, but Gustavo didn't need us at the studio, and we already know all the choreography for the songs that we're doing, so we figured we'd just come early and hang out with you," Kendall explained with a grin, sitting down in Camille's desk chair. James and Carlos were making themselves comfortable on the love seat, while Logan had, of course, joined Camille on the big couch. Camille snuggled up under his arm, breathing in his Logan-y scent.

"Well, I was just going over a couple of script changes before I have to go to set in twenty minutes," Camille told them, gesturing to her script on the table. "No worries for you guys—none of your stuff has changed since the table read yesterday."

The episode that the guys were guest-starring in was finally here. It was indeed a one-hour special, taking place during Samuel E. Rutherford High's (the show's fictional high school) winter dance. A few episodes previous, Ashley (Mia) had won the student body president race, but Harmony (Camille) had brushed off the loss saying she'd much rather be the chairman of the dance committee. And _as _the chairman of the dance committee, Harmony is determined to pull off the best winter dance ever. But Ashley, angry that Harmony is going to the dance with Jake, the nice and hot football player (you know the type), is trying to undermine Harmony and pull strings to make the dance even better, so she'll look awesome in Jake's (and everyone's) eyes. And when Harmony and Ashley run into Big Time Rush (shocking, in a small town in an unnamed state), they both fight to convince the guys to perform at the dance. Which, they eventually do.

But at the end of the episode, Harmony ends up getting dumped by Jake because he saw her being a certifiable bitch to Ashley and is "done with the drama, Harmony!" So there's a big dramatic culmination at the dance where Big Time Rush is performing a really ironic song choice while Jake breaks up with Harmony right then and there and then she runs out of the gym. And Ashley thinks that Jake is going to get with her, but it turns out he's just as done with her drama too, and just leaves. Both girls end up heartbroken and learn a lesson from trying to sabotage each other.

It's confusing, right? Teen dramedies.

"I was really impressed with your acting skills," Camille continued, smiling slyly at the guys. "Who'd have thought it? Maybe you guys have futures as actors?"

Kendall snorted. "Please. I could never see myself being a professional actor."

"I could! I mean, see me doing it," Carlos commented. "Although, Broadway seems like more of a fun option. Live theatre and stuff like that."

"I'll be in movies someday," James said breezily. "After my amazing music and modeling career, I'll be the next Zac Efron."

Another knock sounded at Camille's door, and Gary, one of the PAs, stuck his head in the room. "Hey, Camille, Elena wants you to get to set a little early," he said somewhat apologetically. "There's a Hollywood Nation reporter here today, and she has to leave at lunch time, so you'll need to do your interview with Lindsey and Mia now."

Camille was already grabbing her script and standing up. "Yeah, absolutely. You guys wanna hang out here, or come along?"

Gary answered for them. "Actually, if you guys are here early, the stylists are already in hair and makeup. You can head over there now and just be ready early."

"All right then," Kendall agreed, standing up. The other guys followed. Logan gave Camille a quick peck on the cheek, and the guys disappeared down the hallway. Camille went the opposite way, towards the soundstage.

They were filming again on the school set. The set was a long hallway, with lockers lining the walls and doors leading to "classrooms." There was even a working water fountain, not to mention a functional soda machine. One door led into a classroom set, which was dressed and redressed to play every single classroom they ever needed. Another set of double doors took them to the cafeteria—or rather, the corner of the cafeteria where Ashley and her friends would sit. At the end of the hallway, the "front doors" of the school opened to a realistic outdoor setup.

Mia was sitting in her cozy director's chair (yes, they all really had those chairs with their names on the back), chatting with the Hollywood Nation reporter. Lindsey was next to her. The cameraman for HN was chatting with some of the _Blue Creek _crew members.

"I'm here!" Camille announced with a smile, leaning on Mia's chair and smiling at the reporter. "Hi, I'm Camille."

"Nice to meet you, Camille. Huge fan. I'm Ginger." Ginger was tall, super skinny, with impossibly curly black hair and giant, white teeth. "All right, I know you girls have to start filming, so let's just talk a bit. We're just doing a special about the fall lineup so we want to talk to a lot of the shows that are premiering in August and September. I'm just looking for a few soundbites from you girls to represent _Blue Creek_."

"Absolutely," Lindsey said with a smooth grin.

"Awesome. Chad?" The camera guy came over, lifting his camera to his shoulder, while the guy with the boom mic also got in position, holding the mic a few feet above the girls' heads.

"Rolling," said Chad the camera guy.

"I'm here with the beautiful young stars of _Blue Creek_, the newest dramedy to take over the TV waves. Camille Roberts, Lindsey Clements, and Mia Reed. Girls, I so loved the show last season—can I expect an even better one this year?"

"Absolutely, Ginger," Lindsey said, never once letting go of her winning smile. "This show just gets better and better."

"Our scripts this season have been amazing so far," Mia agreed. "The show is funny and exciting."

"And is it true that we can look forward to some big guest stars this season?" Ginger asked with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Camille laughed. "Well, since we're finally filming the episode, we're allowed to reveal that Big Time Rush will be guest-starring and performing in a special episode this winter!"

"Fab! Can't wait for it!" Ginger gushed. A few more questions about the show later, and Ginger left, leaving the trio of actresses to chat for the next five minutes before they started filming.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

Logan laughed at the joke James had just told as Kendall and Carlos sat in the makeup chairs. There were only two hair designers for the four guys, so James and Logan were sitting off to the side waiting for their turn to get ready for their first day of filming. Logan reached for his phone in his pocket to check his messages, but frowned when he came up empty in every pocket.

"Aw, crap, I think I dropped my phone in Cam's dressing room," he said. He stood up, checking his pockets once more, and then gestured over his shoulder. "I'll be right back, I'll go see if it's there."

The hair and makeup room wasn't far from Camille's dressing room, so it wasn't long until Logan found himself smiling at the photos of him and Camille that were in a collage on her wall. He glanced around on the floor, and then kneeled in front of the couch he had been sitting on, feeling between the cushions.

"Ah hah!" he exclaimed quietly, producing his blue iPhone from underneath one cushion. "Gotcha." Stowing the phone safely in his pocket, he stood up, brushing off his jeans.

"Hey, Cammie, before you go to set, you've _got _to try this…" Logan turned around as the voice at the door trailed off. Standing there was Eric Stone, one of Camille's costars. In fact, he played Jake, the character whom Camille's character was dating (although that was all about to change in this episode, wasn't it?). "Logan!" Eric said with a smile. "Hey, uh, I didn't know you guys were here yet." Eric held out the plastic tupperware he was holding. "Cookie?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Uh…thanks, I guess," he said slowly, taking a cookie. "You were…looking for Camille?"

"Yeah, I thought she would just be about to head to set," Eric said, still smiling brightly. "I told her that I'd bring her some of the cookies that I baked last night—she's a total fan of my cooking skills," he told Logan proudly.

"Is she now," Logan said tensely. "You and Cam have been spending a bit of time together then?" Logan made an effort to make his voice casual.

"Yeah, a bit," Eric agreed nodding. "Anyway, I guess I'll leave these here for her and come back later. Hey—can't wait to film together tomorrow, man." Eric set the cookies down on Camille's dressing table, smiled at Logan, and then left.

Logan tried very hard not to see something in this. _Okay, Logan chill,_ he thought to himself, bristling all over. _One, Camille would never ever cheat on you. You trust her. Two, if he _was _messing around with your girlfriend behind your back, Eric wouldn't have been so friendly and easygoing. Although…he is an actor…_ Logan shook that thought from his head.

Still, he couldn't help but bitterly remember that in the latest issue of _TeenBeat_, Eric had been ranked number 2 hottest young male star, whereas Logan had fallen at number 5, behind Kendall and James, and ahead of Carlos.

_Stop. There is nothing going on with Camille and Eric. They're costars. That's it. _And with that, Logan left the room.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~

"Hey, Cammie!" Camille turned around and smiled as she saw Eric coming towards the set, apparently fresh from wardrobe in his Samuel E. Rutherford High School football t-shirt and letterman jacket. She immediately greeted him with a hug, breathing in the scent of his amazing cologne. "Where _have _you been all day?" he mock-scolded her. "You work far too hard, you know."

"I know we were supposed to meet up before lunch, but the guys are here, you know that," Camille whined, smiling incessantly. "I had one of those cookies you left when I got to run to my dressing room for about twenty minutes. They're _divine_, just as you said!"

Eric laughed. "I'm glad you like them," he grinned, his hand holding hers and squeezing.

Camille couldn't help but smile back. Eric's smiles were infectious. With his blonde hair, blue eyes, and boyish charm and face, he was a total dream boat—which is what made him so popular in Hollywood and perfect for his role on the show. Camille was really glad to have grown so close to him.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked in a lower voice, noting how many people were around, though she and Eric were off to one side of the soundstage, somewhat secluded. "You know…what we talked about?"

With a sigh, Eric's face lost a lot of its laughter. "I really don't know if I want to tell anyone just yet. It's pretty hard, Cammie. I mean, not just for me."

"Believe me, I know," Camille agreed, nodding. "I totally understand. I'll keep it a secret until you're ready."

"Thanks," he said, giving her a weak smile. "You are the best, Cammie. How am I supposed to pretend to break up with you this week?"

"Oh believe me, you'll want to dump Harmony," Camille snorted. "I've got a whole lot of diva and sass ready for that scene. Just be sure you _only _dump her and not Camille," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Eric pretended to be offended. "How could I ever break up with such a fabulous girl as yourself?" The pair of them laughed, and then Eric extended his arm. Camille took it and they walked, arm in arm, onto set.


End file.
